Gumdrop Buttons
by LittleLea05
Summary: A series of random drabbles and one-shots for round 2 of TT25...could be both AU and AH...who knows...featuring all the twilight gang.
1. Collide

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Collide

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

The rain came cascading down from the sky and all the students scurried from their cars to the warm, dry confines of Forks High School. It was my first day here. I was out of my element. I didn't know a soul. As I make my way to the front office to collect my schedule, I collided into someone. I keep my head down and voice an "I'm sorry" before looking up into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

"Hey, no problem. I'm Edward by the way."

My cheeks turn pink and I reply, "Bella" with a smile.


	2. Slip

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Slip

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters I just do whatever I want with them.

JPOV

It has been three decades since I last tasted the sweet nectar that is human blood. Thirty years without a drop. Since meeting Alice, I had taken to her diet of animal blood. It wasn't as good as human blood by any means, but it sated the thirst enough to keep up my strength and feed the beast within. Then we met up with the Cullen's who also took to the so-called "vegetarian" diet. Living with the Cullen's helped when the human blood sang to me. After so many years of feasting on the blood of human's and then quitting cold turkey was a feat in and of itself.

I took to not breathing when in the vicinity of humans so I wouldn't be lured by the scent of their blood. This is probably why I looked in pain most of the time. You try not breathing and try to talk when asked a question. It's not easy.

Alice was my saving grace, though.

When we met in that tiny hole in the wall pub in Philadelphia, everything changed for the best. Alice, sweet, little Alice, had never tasted human blood before, and for that I was jealous. I would have loved to have never taken a human's life for my own selfish needs, but alas I would have to bare that on my conscious for all of eternity. Alice's vision of the Cullen's led us to the rainy Olympic Mountains into the small dreary town of Forks, Washington.

The first couple months with the new diet and living with the Cullen's were the hardest. I basically had hid away from the town until I could fathom going into public without taking a chunk out of some random person's neck. It took a few years to actually get the burning in my throat reduced to a dull roar when around human's. Eventually, I started going to school with the rest of the Cullen clan to keep up appearances.

I couldn't read minds like Edward could, but I could read emotions and that was just as bad if you ask me. Going to school and having all the high school girls fantasizing about my new brothers and I was hard to resist. I tried to block their emotions, but trying to blocks hundreds of emotions at the same time just wasn't possible.

Then one day, Edward's emotions were piercing through the shield I have fought so hard to keep up. He was radiating hunger, pain, and desire while starring daggers into the back of a mahogany haired beauty. This I found out later to be his singer. I had yet to come across mine and hope to never have to go through that. Upon reading Edward's emotions, I sent a sense of calm and ease towards him. It helped a little, but not enough to sate the burn in his throat. He got up and left the cafeteria immediately.

I then let down my barrier a little bit to read who I came to know as Bella's emotions. Curiosity radiated through her. This was going to be interesting. Alice looked gleeful next to me. She had probably seen something about Bella and Edward's fate.

Bella came to know about our secret and grew close with most of our clan. She now ran with the vampires. Months passed by and after a scary incident with James and his mate Victoria where Bella took quite the beating, I thought for sure Bella would have died then, but we were all to furious with James for what he had done that Bella's blood didn't phase us.

Then one fateful day in September, Bella's 18th birthday to be exact, the urge to sink my teeth into the jugular of this sweet smelling human overpowered my senses. The blood dripped from her finger and the frenzy within began. The venom collected in my mouth and I had to swallow frequently. Then the pulsing of her blood through her veins just became too much. I was lost to the heavenly scent of her. Nobody knew what happened until it was too late and my teeth sunk into her jugular, draining her of her source of living.

I felt horrible. No, I felt worse than horrible. It was an indescribable emotion. My slip took Edward's mate and there was nothing I could do to right myself. This wouldn't have happened if Alice had seen what was going to happen before it actually took place. If she had seen the events that would lead to my slip up Bella would still be alive and well, but now she was pale and lifeless, her blood running through my veins now. If emotions could kill, I would have been dead a million times over: devastation, anger, sympathy, sadness. It was all too hard to handle so I darted from the house as fast as I could, Alice hot on my heels.

"Jasper, slow down," Alice called to me, but I couldn't. I could feel the emotions rolling off of her in waves and each one was like a stab to the heart. So I kept up my pace until I was a good distance from Forks and the tragedy I left behind.

Due to my slip, it meant the treaty with the Quileute's was broken, and they would find out soon enough that Bella was taken by the hand of a vampire. They would come after the Cullen's when it was my entire fault in the first place. I should have never followed Alice here. I knew the murderous side of me was still slinking in the shadows of my mind.

Maria made me who I was, and I wouldn't rest until I got revenge. I made it my mission to track down and end her once and for all. It would be a long and tiring journey but to a vampire it was what felt like days instead of months - years.

Finally, I found her down in New Mexico, still doing the same old thing. When she saw me she was radiating joy and excitement. Boy was she wrong. It took mere seconds to rip her to shreds and burn the pieces. The vial woman was finally gone, but I still had to live with the fact that Bella was gone forever, and I couldn't do a thing to reverse it.

A/N: Thank you to the lovely Zombie's Run This Town for being my beta through this craziness. You are awesome girlie!!


	3. Awe

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Awe

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Edward and Nessie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, I sadly don't.

~*~*~

It was our little girl's first official Fourth of July, and we thought what better way to celebrate the national holiday than to go to the local fairgrounds and watch the fireworks go off. Nessie was so overjoyed that she couldn't keep it contained.

Once we found our seats up on the metal bleachers, it wasn't long before the sky was ignited with color and the whistling of the rockets. I looked at Reneesme then and saw a look of pure amazement dawn her features. Then her hands came up to cup over her ears.

"Too loud, Daddy!" she shrieked.

**A/N:** Thanks to Zombie's Run This Town for betaing again.


	4. Vibrant

The Twilight Twenty Five

Prompt: Vibrant

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Alice

Rating: T

~*~*~*~

People have always told me I'm overly vivacious. Not like I can help it or anything. I was born with massive amounts of energy, and most of my friends understand it can't be helped with drugs or therapy. Just part of my personality, I suppose. Live with it or leave.

Even so, I've decided to take up yoga. Supposedly, it's calming. Plus, Jasper likes watching me contort myself in all sorts of interesting positions. Makes it more appealing to him, if ya know what I mean.

"Breathe in, Alice. Hold that pose," Kate, my yoga instructor, said. "Okay, now release."

**A/N:** Thanks to the awesome Kimbercullen for guest betaing for me…reviews are love and I am totally loving the idea of drabbles :)


	5. Prelude

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Prelude

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer makes all the money, I just mess with her characters.

~*~*~*~*~

I sit at the old Grand piano in the family room, just staring at the keys, willing them to make a melody worth hearing. It's sat there useless, collecting layer's of dust for years.

It's been ages, since I let my fingers glide over the ebony and ivory keys. I effortlessly bring my hand to the keys and test myself for musical greatness. That's when I look over my shoulder and notice my inspiration sitting there, waiting for the piano to sing, my beautiful Bella.

Suddenly, it hits me and I'm playing a prelude to the rest of my life.


	6. Bitter

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Bitter

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Leah

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I am just using the characters for our enjoyment.

Leah POV

_Why? Why me? Why her? Just why?_

Those were the questions I always asked myself after things changed.

We were happy once. Now he is happy with someone else. Someone who is not me.

Sam used to love me like no one else could. Then one day everything changed and he started pushing me away. He would make up stupid excuses to not want to hang out with me. At first I thought I had done something wrong, but I quickly took notice that it wasn't just me he was avoiding, but the whole reservation as well; with the exception of the elders.

The one time I actually got him to socialize was the day my life came to an abrupt halt, or it felt that way anyway. The day my cousin, Emily, came for a visit.

She was coming home to the reservation for her Spring break and we were having a big bonfire on the beach. She was going to school at the University of Washington so she could stay close to home but still live on her own. My dad had just gone to pick her up in Seattle and I was getting ready for tonight. Sam called me and said he would meet me there. Which I always took as 'I will be there on my own time, if I even come at all.' His moodiness was starting to grate on my nerves.

He was my boyfriend for God sakes. The least he could do is spend some quality time with me every once in a while. So after finishing getting ready, I helped my mom out in the kitchen by preparing food to take down to the beach. My dad and Emily arrived at around six and we all walked down to First Beach together, Seth shuffling along behind us.

Emily was my cousin but also happened to be my best friend. We told each other everything. Tonight I was telling her how weird Sam had been acting and she shrugged it off as him just needing some personal time or 'man PMS.' I swear it exists.

About an hour after the fire had been lit, I finally saw Sam come out of the woods sans shirt and wearing a pair of ratty old cutoff sweats. I quickly pushed myself away from Emily's side and ran towards him, gathering him into a huge warm hug. He felt as if he had a fever. He was burning up.

"Hey baby, you alright? You feel kind of warm."

"I'm fine Lee-Lee. I just need to eat something, that's all. So let's go get some food, I'm starving," Sam quipped.

We walked back to where everyone was gathered around the bonfire and he loaded his plate full of food, enough for four people at least. While he was devouring his plate, I sat quietly beside him because I had already eaten.

When Sam was finished, he went back for seconds. Man, his appetite sure has changed in the last few weeks and strangely enough he has gotten a lot taller and bulkier.

While on his way back from the food table, he bumped into Emily, looked into her and that was it. That was the second my heart was ripped out, stomped on and put back into my chest all battered and broken. I couldn't breathe.

Sam was staring at her the way he should be staring at me. He grabbed her hand and led her away into the woods. _What the hell? What just happened?_ I didn't stick around to see what happened after that. I ran home and locked myself in my room for hours, crying and wondering what Sam and Emily were doing right now.

My dad tried to talk to me but I wouldn't let him explain and make excuses for Sam's behavior. He could come and talk to me himself if he had something to tell me. He basically dropped me like a bad habit and gravitated towards Emily. The thought alone made me sick. A bitter, acrid taste filled my mouth and I rushed to the bathroom.

A few days later, Sam came to talk to me. I wasn't expecting him to break up with me. He told me he couldn't say why and that he still loved me. I didn't understand. This all made no sense to me.

A few days after Sam came to break my heart, my dad sat me down and explained to me what was happening with Sam. I didn't fully understand what he was telling me. I mean, werewolves and vampires are mythical creatures; I thought all the legends were just mere stories to keep the kids entertained. He told me that Sam had imprinted with Emily.

It wasn't long after that that I phased for the first time. I didn't want this. Any of it. I now had to deal with being linked telepathically to all the pack, and Sam. I guess if I have to listen to his thoughts of Emily this and Emily that, I would lay the guilt trip on him.

"_What's she got that I don't have? We were good together. I hate this. What did I do to deserve this? Sam obviously doesn't see what he is missing." _I thought to myself but of course all the pack who were phased heard everything.

"_Leah, for Christ's sake, shut the hell up already. We get it. You're heartbroken. It's not his fault, nor is it yours. So just stop it already. We don't want to hear it anymore. Imprinting can't be helped. It's not something you can just turn off. One day you will see that." _Jared thought.

"_Oh, I'm sorry my bitterness is grating on everyone's nerves. I will take my bitchiness elsewhere." _Before anyone could respond, I phased back to human form and slipped back into my clothing. Once I was fully dressed, I walked through the woods to clear my head. I could think what I wanted when I was in human form without worry of intrusion from the other pack members. I would stew in the bitterness that now corroded my brain.

A/N: Thanks to Brittany for beta'ing this o/s for me…You are awesome hun :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think…


	7. Taut

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Taut

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Emmett and his hunting knife

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

He held the leather tightly in his hand. The other side held down by his heavy boot as he scraped the edge of his hunting knife up and down; up and down as he sharpened the edges. The leather was taut and wouldn't break, therefore sharpening the weapon nicely.

Today he was going to hunt bear, Grizzly to be exact, and he needed his trusty knife good and sharp, so it could penetrate the bear's tough hide.

Once out in the woods, he spotted a bear down by the creek. He readied his knife in his hand and struck hard.

~*~*~*~

Thank you Brittany for handling the commas and semi colons.

Please review :)


	8. Morose

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Morose

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Jacob/Leah

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

"Come on Jake, get up. You've been moping around for three days now! You need to get out and do something," Leah sighed, irritated.

"I don't want to do anything, Leah. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I replied morosely.

"Because I am tired of seeing you so depressed all the time. You haven't imprinted yet…so what? Neither have I. I lost my first love, too. So get over yourself, Jake."

Now she was fuming.

"Argh, whatever! Seth and I are going to take a run around the perimeter. You can continue being a lump on the couch."

~*~*~*~

Thanks to Mandy for guest beta'ing for me.

Please leave a review :)


	9. Lithe

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Lithe

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

I see her dancing there across the room. Her tiny hips swaying to the rhythm of the music materializing from the speakers in front of her. She moves so gracefully, like a lioness on the prowl. It makes my mouth water for her.

I move toward her and her lithe body moves towards mine as if there is a magnet pulling us together.

"You've kept me waiting." Seduction oozing from her lips.

All I can do is smile and nod. This little woman I will soon come to find out is the one person who can change my wicked ways.

~*~*~*~

I've decided that since I am so incredibly lazy I will be doing the rest of the prompts with 100 words drabbles…there might be one or two more one shots but don't hold me to that.

Please review they make me smile and let me know people are actually reading this nonsense.


	10. Earnest

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Earnest

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Rosalie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

In all seriousness, I was not going to play his little game anymore. He has had his fun and now I was fed up. Royce was no longer going to haunt and torment me. I would be his judge, jury and executioner.

When Carlisle found me in that alley all bruised and broken, I thought that was it; I am done for, but he brought me back and now I was going to exact my revenge on the one who broke me.

With an earnest look, I grabbed him by the throat and looked down upon Royce and then smirked.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to Brittany for looking this over for me and telling me it wasn't stupid.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	11. Rapacious

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Rapacious

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Victoria

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

James was gone and those traitorous vampires were to blame. So I would hit them where it hurt, by taking the life of one of their own.

Taking my mate from me, what a foolish thing to do.

I moved to the overpopulated city of Seattle and began taking the lives of anyone who came across my path, draining them of blood and waiting until the last possible moment to change them. Watching them go through the torturous burn.

Once my army was formed the Cullen's would never even know what hit them and their Bella would cease to exist.

~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what ya think. I really appreciate the feedback.


	12. Fragments

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Fragments

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Charlie/Bella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

The small shards of the ceramic bowl that once occupied my hands were now shattered across the floor of the kitchen as I stared at the familiar face across from me.

The person who was believed to be dead for over a year now.

"Bella is that really you?"

"Yes dad, it's really me."

This was all too much. I stepped back and located one of the wooden chairs that accompanied the table and sat, just staring for the longest time.

When I gathered the courage, I got up and wrapped my arms around my long lost daughter and cried.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to Brittany for looking it over for me.

As always you know I love to hear what you think so please feel free to leave a review.


	13. Honest

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Honest

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Angela/ Ben

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

I was walking toward my car when I felt a hand grace my right shoulder. I turned around quickly to see that it was Ben Cheney.

"Oh, hey Ben. What's up?" I questioned.

He looked somewhat nervous and his hands were fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Um, not much Angela. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course Ben, you know you can tell me anything."

He stopped fidgeting and looked up into my eyes. He opened his mouth a few times before saying, "I think I am in love with you."

I answered back with a kiss.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to iamtowait for beta'ing this for me…you are awesome chica!!

Please review I like getting feedback :)


	14. Comfort

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Comfort

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Leah watching Claire & Quil from afar

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

I sat there on the cold, wet sand watching the waves crash against the rocks and petting the fine grains. Then I heard a giggle coming from down the beach. There were Quil and his imprint, Claire, splashing each other in the salty water.

They looked so cute and at ease with each other and it made me ache for that kind of comfort with someone of my own.

I looked down at the sand I had cupped in my hand and let it pour out slowly. The feel of the sand releasing from my grip was its own comfort.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to iamtowait for beta'ing for me again.

Please review :)


	15. Apathy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Apathy

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Marcus and Edward

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

"What makes you think I care anything about your pathetic little human pet?" Marcus boasted.

"Don't talk about her like that. You have no right to speak of her that way." I was seething, venom coating my throat.

"I see humans as a food source only. I will never be sympathetic towards a human. I will continue to feed off of them for eternity. You can now go back to where you came from and feed from your disgusting animals. You should be ashamed to call yourself one of us."

"I will never be like you. Thank God for that."

~*~*~*~

Thanks to Brittany for beta'ing.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think…


	16. Red

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Red

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Edward/Rosalie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

We were in the same geometry class this semester. Today she was wearing this tight, red sweater that accentuated her curves just right. I glanced at her through my eye lashes and caught her gaze for a few seconds.

She smiled and turned her head back to face the front of the classroom. All her attention was now on the complex formulas that littered the white board.

After class I waited outside the classroom. Today I was going to talk to her. Then I saw her coming towards me.

"You look st-stunning in red, Rose."

"Thank you, Edward," She responded.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to Brittany for looking this over for me and don't forget to leave a review…they make me smile and I reply to every one.


	17. Obsession

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Obsession

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Sam/Emily/Leah

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

She was like an obsession- a drug. I hated to hurt Leah but I couldn't stay away from my imprint against my will. I still loved Leah with all my heart but Emily captured my soul. Every thought in my head revolved around Emily and our love for each other.

When Leah became part of the pack it was hard to censor my thoughts around her when we were phased together. She would always guilt trip me, but one day she will find out that ignoring your imprint is not a possibility.

_I'm sorry, Leah this was not my intention._

~*~*~*~

Thanks again to Brittany for looking over this for me. You're the best

Please review.


	18. Worry

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Worry

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Charlie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

It was his job to worry about his teenage daughter. She was late coming home and she never missed curfew. He started pacing back and forth, wringing his hands together and muttering to himself.

Finally at a quarter after midnight she strolled in.

"Oh hey, dad. What are you still doing awake?"

"What am I still doing awake? Worrying about my seventeen year old daughter is why I am still awake. You are over an hour late. You should have called me and said you were going to be late."

"I'm so sorry, dad."

"Just don't let it happen again."

~*~*~*~

Hmm wonder what Bella was doing to miss curfew…hehe

Thanks to Brittany again for looking this over for me.

Now click that little green button :)


	19. Languid

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Languid

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Alice

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

Since I don't have school today, I decide to take a nice leisurely walk through the woods in the back of my house to get away and just clear my head. So I stuff my ear buds into my little elf-like ears and press play on my iPod.

The smooth lyrics of "Something" by The Beatles fills my ears as I start to walk. I take slow, languid steps because I'm not worried about time and it is a nice spring day. The sun is shining and the breeze feels wonderful.

It is nice to not care for a change.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to IAmToWait for helping me with my grammar and stuff…she is awesome!!

Please review.


	20. Patience

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Patience

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Mike Newton

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

I have been told that I have all the patience in the world. That was probably true until I met Isabella Swan on her first day at Forks High School, and she fell for Edward freaking Cullen within the week.

I tried so hard to get her to like me, to go for a good guy, ya know?

So I sat there waiting, wishing, wanting.

My patience was wearing thin.

I was done fighting for her affection. Today I was going to confront her for messing with my head. If only I could get her away from him sometime soon.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to IamToWait for looking over my grammar and stuff.

Don't forget to review :)


	21. Willing

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Willing

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Carlisle/Esme

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

I was prepared for the consequences of my actions. I knew changing a human was risky business, but I could not sit there and do nothing while I watched this beautiful creature suffer.

I was willing to sacrifice everything I had to make her one of us. Edward could use a good mother figure.

I came out of my musing when I heard her speak. "Please, end it. It hurts too much." She wheezed.

"Be still, _belle_. I will help you."

She conjured up a bright smile for me.

I palmed her cheek and sunk my teeth into her neck.

~*~*~*~

_Belle_- Beautiful in Italian

Thanks to IamToWait for betaing my crazy grammar and don't forget to review


	22. Alone

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Alone

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Bree

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

The fight was over and all the other newborns were dead but me. I was the last remaining of Victoria's army. I was hiding in the trees by myself when they found me.

I was all but fifteen when Victoria found me huddled in the corner of an alley trying to stay warm. I had run away from home and had no one to claim me, so she took my human life and changed me.

I was held captive as the vampires conversed amongst themselves, deciding my fate. I had never felt more alone than I did in that moment.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to IamToWait for betaing again…and don't forget to review…


	23. Dark

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Dark

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Alice

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

It was cold and the air was rancid. I have been in solitary confinement for a little over three days now. I tried to escape and broke an orderly's kneecap in the process before my sedation.

I wasn't supposed to be here at all, but my parents dumped me here because they couldn't handle me anymore. Now I was stuck in this diminutive, dark room with visions plaguing my mind.

I heard a strange noise in the corner. I strained my eyes, looking into the inky blackness.

A shadow was creeping towards me, but it was too late to scream.

~*~*~*~

Thanks to IamToWait for betaing this craziness again…

hope you liked it…if you did leave a review…

only if you want to though.


	24. Bound

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Bound

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

"How can I get you to understand this?" I questioned, voicing my struggle.

I was bound and determined for Bella to get why I was acting this way.

"What, Jasper? Understand what?" She countered.

Apparently, it wasn't registering with her brain just how crazy about her I am. So I spilled my guts about everything. I opened my heart to her.

"That I am so totally in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you."

She blinked a few times before palming my cheek and saying, "Well, took you long enough to say it. I love you too, Jasper."

~*~*~*~

Thanks to IAmToWait for betaing for me again...she is awesome!!

Please review they make my day!


	25. Restraint

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Restraint

Penname: LittleLea05

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters a bit.

~*~*~*~

After that first small trickle of blood seeped from Bella's finger, I immediately went on alert. I had to restrain the monster that was begging to emerge.

I tried my hardest to not make any sudden movements but I could tell that Edward's monster was testing his restraint as well.

Then I made the mistake of breathing in and the sweet aroma of her blood seeped into my senses.

But instead of running towards Bella, I tackled Edward to the ground before his teeth sank into her carotid, dragging him as far away from the house, and her, as possible.

~*~*~*~

Thanks for all the help everyone gave me throughout these three months of drabbles/one-shots.

Rebekah, Brittany, Mandy, Luna and Kimmi…you rock!!

Woohoo now to click that little complete button

Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
